


Everyone needs a place

by Ishyc6h12o6



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Implied Relationships, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyc6h12o6/pseuds/Ishyc6h12o6
Summary: Exhausted from worsening abuse at the hands of his mothers mood swings, Nagisa decides he has only one option. Disappear. But he doesn’t want anyone to worry too much, so he leaves a few signs he’s safe.When Nagisa disappears Karma and Sugino vow to find him. All they need to do is follow the strange little clues.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my work. Will be updated Thursday, Saturday, next Monday and next Wednesday if everything goes to plan.

He is exhausted. And on his knees.  
Mothers hand on his head, forcing it lower and lower to the floor. 

“ Apologise! Apologise and mean it you monster! How could you say such a thing? You know how hard I work for you! Do you? Do you take pride in hurting me?”

His heads almost on the floor and he wonders why he’s still fighting. Why he fought at all. Should have just said yes, just nodded and agreed and let her do what she wanted with him. Whatever cloths, hair, everything. 

But he didn’t. Argued. And here he is.  
Disgusting. 

His head reaches the floor. And he says what he knew he’d say all along.

“I’m sorry mother. I know I’m disrespectful and cruel. I’ll try to be better. I’ll do what you need me to do.”

“Was that so hard?” She laughs, happy again. “Let’s see what’s in the closet? The days not over yet!”

The floor suddenly seems like a better option but he picks himself up and follows her. 

His vision goes for a few seconds. This was new. Sure she’d hit him before, a quick slap. Or dug her nails into his arms and left scratched. But never this.

He’d hesitated to agree with whatever she said. And the full force of her fist sent him flying into the mirror. It was broken now. The mirror. He felt grainy shards in his palms.

Blood on his forehead.

But her face.  
She wanted to do it again. She was restraining herself, he could see it. And then she swooped him in a hug.

“My darling I’m so sorry! My darling I didn’t mean it, you know I didn’t! I won’t ever do it again I swear!”

He leaned against her and said he forgave her repeatedly. The blood stained her white shirt. 

The doctor whistled when he saw him.  
“Well my boy, you’ll be needing stitches. First time? Be fixed in a jiffy!”

The needle stung even through the pain pills  
“So little man, baseball to the head? Biking injury?”  
Mother pressed her lips tight together in a way he recognised. Keep Your Mouth Shut. 

“Incident with the stairs outside the apartment. Insisting on sliding down those banisters. I said this would happen!” She said sweetly, the perfect caring facade.

“You should listen to your mom” says the doctor. “She knows what’s best.”

“Mother preens and he swallows the bile rising in his throat.

It’s really late when two weeks later it happens again. Almost 3 in the morning and she hasn’t let him sleep for 2 days. So tired he wants to cry he begs her to just let him sleep, just for a minute.

“Not now! You need to do your homework!”

“It’s done! It’s all done! And the extra sheets you gave me, it’s all done I swear!”

She checks each question, pinching him each time his eyelids shut. As if the ever present bright light and loud music wasn’t enough. 

“Nagisa, you said you were done?”

“I am I am!”

“But this isn’t right.”

One question. One measly little maths question. And she handed him a whole new sheet.

Row after row of questions spanned over it, and he started to shake. Nothing made sense, he couldn’t ever read it!

“Mom....”

And she knocked him off the chair. The disgust on her face. The hatred. He knows she wants to kick him, is forcing herself not to. He releases the temptation by sitting down and picking up the pen.  
Half his face red he does every single question.  
“You know I hate doing this” she whispers into his hair later. “But you need to learn”  
And he try’s to learn. So it won’t happen again. 

The next time it happens is after a day out with Karma.

He can tell his mothers angry from her shoulders.

“I simply can’t understand why you choose to spend time with that Delinquent. Frankly I wonder why you bother with friends at all these days. It’s not like they need you so desperately.”

He refuses to flinch at her words as he does his homework. But still he wonders.

“I don’t want you going over to anyone’s house for a while. You need to focus! And they won’t miss you, don’t worry about that.”

He grips the pen tight, till it snaps. Ink stains the white table. 

“Nagisa! What is wrong with you!”

“They would!” He chokes out, “they would miss me!”

Her fist forces him to his knees, and she then slams his head into the counter.

“I certainly wouldn’t miss you.” She hissed, crouching so she could look in his eyes.

“I wouldn’t miss you at all.”

She leaves him in the floor to clean up the mess. She pretends she doesn’t see him fighting back tears. Later she pretends it never happened at all.

He needs to leave. Get out. Never come back. Eyes follow him in class, and the knifes become heavy in his hand. If he could disappear, he wouldn’t feel this anymore. This... lethargic hollowness.  
Maybe he’d stop being so tired. 

So he prepares. He’s heard the story’s. Kids run away, live high for a week into reality sets in. The drugs, prostitution. Turns up dead in some river 6 months later. Or survives, raising some baby they didn’t want from sex they also didn’t want. Parents trying to help, waking up one day to their child and credit cards gone. 

He wouldn’t do that. If he was going, he’d be going for good. And it would be good. And if it went wrong. If reality showed him the horror of what life could be. He had the prettiest sharp little pen knife and two delicate, fragile little wrists. Either way he’d never come back. 

Money was of the upmost importance. Over the next 3 months he saved. He always asked for cash back each time he did the groceries, just $10 each time, so his mother wouldn’t notice. Saved every coin. Took money from his mothers purse, just $5 here and there. He saw his father and took a $20 or two. His father was always careless and wouldn’t notice. Ran errands for his neighbours. Babysat. Donated blood.  
It added up. A little nest egg of $1450. Enough for a start. 

He made carful plans, for the leaving part. But left a lot up to chance for when he actually got away. Decided to take whatever opportunity he could. 

He packed a small bag, leaving it in an old abandoned flat down the road. No one ever really went in there. Spare t-shirts, jeans. The money so his mother wouldn’t take it. A box of hair die, bought in advance so it wouldn’t be fresh on anyone’s mind. A few boxes of energy bars, As a stop gap. 

Mother got worse. Instead of occasionally becoming....upset..... she occasionally wasn’t. He had to wear the makeup she brought him to hide bruises.  
But he could feel them. Even at school, feel them under his shirt. Or under the concealer. Remember her words, no one would miss him. Like an infection on his skin.

Soon he would disappear.  
Sometimes it felt so lonely he couldn’t breath. 

He could leave something behind. Just so his friends knew he was ok.  
Something to prove he’d still exist.  
He spent hours in the old flat, deciding on exactly how he should be remembered. He wanted Karma to remember him, his friends. But he couldn’t leave anything at school, not something obvious.  
A book? 

He pinned a map to the wall and put pins in all the places he wanted to go. He’d try a life in all of them for a little. If he could. Scribbled plans in notebooks and crossed them out once he’d learned them off.  
Left the notebook here, just Incase someone came looking.  
Left his clues around, and said goodbye to all his favorite places. Did all his favorite things with his favorite people. 

And then it was time. He left for school as usual but went to the flat. Changed into normal cloths and caught a bus full of sleepy travelers.  
In a bus station he died his hair black and hacked it off with a scissors. He was sick with joy. The smell of burning hair comforted him as he sat on a train and watched night fall. Finally. Finally he could breath.


	2. 2

Karma frowned as Nagisa smiled at him across the table. Something was ... off. Had been for a few weeks.   
He wasn’t sure what exactly, just the little things.  
The bruises of course, though he had some as well. They all did, from training. The way he flinched now like he never did before. He stood closer, and looked as if he wanted to say something then quickly walked away.   
Always walking away.  
If Karma didn’t know better he’d think he was practicing.

What a morbid thought. Anyway, he grinned to hide the worry.  
“Hey Nagisa! You’ll never guess what I put in Terasaka’s shoes!”

Nagisa smiled and everything was perfect again. 

Karma wished it could always be like this. Getting all his stress released in class, Hanging around with Nagisa.  
Nagisa.   
He slings his arm around Nagisa’s shoulder and offers to buy ice cream, coffee, go to the cinema, anything to keep him close.  
Because he wants him close. He didn’t let himself think why.

Nagisa smiled and Karma couldn’t help but smile too. But now that smile was odd. Sad. And Nagisa looked at his face like he was learning it off.  
Which was stupid because Nagisa would always be here. 

One day Nagisa leans against him in a park.  
“If you disappeared, what would you want to leave behind?”

“Nothing because I’m never going to disappear. Hoping to get rid of me?”

Nagisa had laughed and Karma had forgotten about it.

And then Nagisa hugged him after school one day.

“Ahhh, you going to miss me that much?”  
“Of course Karma” he had laughed. “Who else would put spices in my shampoo? You know I’d always miss you.”

And he had walked away. And Karma had let him.

And that was a week ago. 

And his Nagisa was gone. 

He held a book in his hand. It had been in his locker when he came to school after Nagisa had left. A book with a Richard silken poem printed on the cover. Every so often a line was highlighted. 

I looked at the trees and didn’t know what to do.

A box made out of leaves.   
What else was in the woods? A heart, closing. nevertheless.

Everyone needs a place. It shouldn’t be inside someone else. I kept my mind on the moon. Lone moon. Cold nights moon.

From the landscape a sense of scale.  
From the dead a sense of scale.

I turned my back on the story. A sense of superiority.  
Everything casts a shadow.

Your body told me in a dream it’s never been afraid of anything.

A box made out of leaves? Everyone needs a place? Everything casts a shadow?

What did it mean? The police had taken pictures than returned it. Clearly they didn’t hold out much hope. 

No one had seen him since Friday evening. He was reported missing on Sunday. His mother said she thought he was with a friend.

That bitch. That disgusting useless women. Because of her the vital 48 hours were gone. You could see it in the policeman’s face. 

He wasn’t going to be found.  
Karma took a breath and went to Sugino.

“We’re going to find him” he said. Nothing else. Sugino nodded and looked at the book. 

“May I?”   
Karma nodded, and was glad to see Sugino treat it with as much care as he did.   
There was nothing else of Nagisa’s left.

Nagisa wakes early in the morning as the train arrived. He pins a little card under the seat. A simple drawing of an octopus and a knife. Back pack on his shoulder he smiled and helps and old women carry many bags off the train.

“Thank you dear! Do you think you could help me find a taxi? If it wouldn’t be a hindrance.”

“Of course Madam.” He says he a perfect french accent. “I would of course help.”

She giggles. 

They wait in a cafe for the taxi. It’s warm here, he knows he’s in the middle of nowhere. The cities are so far away.

“So, so...”

“My name is Demi Madam”

“Demi, how lovely! I’m Susana. May I ask where your from?”

“Japan is the original, but I grow up in France from being 2. I am speaking ok?”

“Yes yes! Your Japanese is wonderful!” She lies convincingly.

And He smiles. And thanks her in french as she buys him a pastry to “remind him of home”

Best breakfast he’s eaten in ages. 

When her taxi arrives she brings him with her to help, he says he has nowhere to be. He thanks her for the breakfast with a little card. “An octopus?“ She says. “How unusual”  
And then he is in a small town and they say goodbye. And she will remember the french boy who smiled sweetly.

And he sees men dragging boxes And complaining. 

“Need a hand?” He drawls lazily like Karma. 

“Not now small fry”  
“Small fry?” He says and picks up a box with ease. And they let him carry more. And they let him hop in the truck with them.

“It a pretty long journey.” They say. “A good few hours. Will your parents mind?”

“Nah” he says stretching. “It’s Saturday.”  
That’s good enough for them so they start to drive. It’s a little holiday area they come too. Quiet because of the off season. He helps unpack and they remember the sarcastic kid who decides to visit his online friend while in the area. A little card he jams in the trucks bumper.

And he goes to ask for a cabin, Acts like A sweet and chatty person the women behind the counter can’t put an age to. 

“16 at least?” She says and he nods. $80 a week for the smallest cabin.   
He hands her the bills and heads to his home for the week. Maybe longer. 

Double bed, kitchenette and a bathroom. An outdoor pool, an old golf course and a few shops. After hiding his things in he mattress he pins another card on the wall, then puts on his costume. Swim shorts and a t-shirt. His mother probably didn’t even notice he was gone.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually on schedule for once in my life! Let me know if your enjoying this.
> 
> Implied sexual scene in this but nothing explicit.

A box made of leaves. Everyone needs a place. Everything casts a shadow. 

What did that mean? What did any of it mean? Karma and Sugino climbed the stairs to Nagisa apartment. When Hiromi opened the door she almost strangled them.

“Why are you here? Why do you kids keep showing up? My Nagisa is gone, and you want to snoop around? What is wrong with you?”

“We were his friends, and...”

“Nagisa actually had friends? Funny.” She hissed, slightly drunk. They were unable to say anything and she slammed the door shut.   
“That was... weird” said Sugino.  
“Did she say that because she’s upset?”

“She’s a bitch” said Karma as he glared at the door. “Simple as.”  
They waited in the car park, trying not to look suspicious. Their sources (that totally wasn’t something Sugino vaguely remembers hearing from Nagisa) told them she usually went out on Fridays. Their sources were not wrong.  
When she drove away they climbed in Nagisa’s bedroom window. 

His room was sterile and boring as always. Nagisa’s room never looked like he actually lived in it. The bed had actual hospital corners. Nothing on the desk, nothing on the white walls... expect a tiny word in red ink, right under the window. 

“6pm?” Asked Sugino. “Why 6pm?”

“Well it’s almost 6, we might as well wait here and see if anything happens.

Karma sat in the bed looking at everywhere Nagisa wasn’t. Sugino flicked through his drawers and wardrobe.   
At 6 his bright room very suddenly became dark.   
The window showed the sun was being blocked by a tall building.   
They were in the buildings shadow. 

“Brilliant!” Yelled Sugino, and they stared out. Karma squinted. 

“Hey, take a picture and zoom in, there’s something in that window.”

Sugino obliged. Painted on old cracked glass was the outline of a leaf.

Nagisa lies on a deck chair and feels the sun soak right through him. It’s blissful here. 

A boy sits in the chair beside him. He’s new. Nagisa’s been here 4 days already but this guy must have checked in this morning.

“Hey” says the boy. He’s around 17 and Nagisa smiled back. He’s suddenly keenly aware he’s not wearing a shirt. That shouldn’t matter but it does. 

The boy has noticed too.  
“You with parents?” Says the boy and Nagisa shrugs. “At the moment?”  
Which makes the boy laugh. 

“I’m linden” he says. “Want to come by my cabin later? Watch some TV?” His eyes say he doesn’t want to watch TV.

“I’m Kana by the way. I’ll see what I’m doing.” Says Nagisa and he thinks he will go.

There are a lot of stairs for Karma and Sugino to clime. The lifts long dead, and Nagisa insisted on the very top floor. 

When they eventually arrive it’s rather sweet.  
A little neat folded blanket. A few origami birds pinned to the wall. Old card bored boxes with flowers painted on the sides.  
Clearly Nagisa came here often. They sift through the boxes, looking for anything. Crayons, stacks of origami paper. An old map which they descend on like vultures.  
Pinned to the wall shows a haphazard scattering of holes. Cities and villages. Mountains and beaches. But it does give 16 locations. Those locations over several dozen square miles each but that is only a minor deterrence. 

And that’s when Karma remembers the poem. 

A box made out of leaves. 

“Quick, which box has leaves on it?”  
Daisies , tulips, orchids. Nagisa wasn’t making this easy.

And then they found it. 

The box was tiny, it could fit in Karma’s hand. His breath quickens and he almost rips it, making Sugino shriek.

Inside is a little card. A simple drawing. And octopus and a knife. 

So useless Karma’s legs don’t hold him up anymore.

“Maybe it means something? Maybe there’s more, it’s fine!” Says Sugino as he fiddled with the card. This can’t be it. Nagisa wouldn’t have left these if he didn’t want to be found. So that meant, this clue should be enough to find the next. Instead of being the worst ever treasure hunt. 

The defeat weighed their shoulders down as they went home. The card Karma kept, the box Sugino. 

And they knew they had failed.

Till Sugino called Karma in the middle of the night. 

“On the box!” He yells. “There’s a number in the box! Get that book and go to page 147!”

Karma grabs it. Another poem.

Here I am leaving you clues. I am singing while Rome burns. We are all just trying to be holy. My applejack, my silent night. Just mash your lips against mine. We are all going forward. None of us are going back.

Karma stared, waiting for it to make sense. The whole paragraph was highlighted. So it had to mean something, Something Nagisa thought he would understand. 

Karma starts flicking though the pages, trying to find more clues. Eyes peeled for highlights he brings up memory after memory. 

Mash your lips against mine. His whole body flushes.

The TV is on, but muted when Nagisa comes into Lindens cabin that evening.   
Linden smiles lazily and Nagisa mimics the face.   
He thinks Kana would do this face a lot. 

Linden leans over him and his back presses against the wall. 

“Ok?” Asks Linden.

Nagisa kisses him. Just to see what it’s like. He’s never kissed a boy before.   
Linden kisses back and everything is just hands and skin.

It easier than Nagisa expected. And he doesn’t feel very different when it’s over and he is on his back, looking at the ceiling. Sure his back hurts a little, but he doesn’t feel dirty or disgusting.   
It just felt like another thing to try. And maybe try again.


	4. 4

Karma wakes up and still doesn’t understand the clue. He wakes up the next day and still doesn’t have a clue. And this happens too many times.

And it’s been a week and they both hate themselves for having no clue. 

No more highlights in the book. No messages on any walls or in boxes. Not even under floorboards.

At one stage Sugino becomes focused on that last highlighted sentence from the first poem they didn’t used. 

Everyone needs a place. Yes but where was that place? And how do they get there? 

And one day Karma is on a bus to visit his grandparents. And finds a little card under the seat, decorated with an octopus and a knife.  
And cry’s in relief. 

I am leaving you clues. 

He and Sugino track check the buses roots on the Friday and Saturday where Nagisa disappeared. The options narrow down. But how are they going to find the next card? It could be literally anywhere. 

So they turn to the internet.

“Lol, found two of these cards? #findoctopus?” 

And the internet swallowed the bait. 4 days and a girl sent a picture from a cafe 6 hours away. 

“Found it under a table? Lol who is octopus? #findoctopus!”

Another kid finds one in his dads van bumper.

“Dad came home with this weeks ago. Said some kid who helped them probably put it there? #findoctupus. 

Karma and Sugino beg Koro-Sensei till he relents. He brought them to the movers who caught remember leaving A kid with back hair by some resort.

Here they find another card tacked to the reception notice bored. 

Karma feels the strange urge to kiss it. 

But the only boy staying at the cabins is some kid called Linden. Who’s never heard a a Nagisa with blue hair. 

“Sorry, can’t help.”   
And the trail goes cold.

When the final morning of his paid week comes Nagisa wakes up next to Linden. 

He had a lover. He tested the words out loud in the shower. It suited Kana.

But it was time to go. He volunteers to be a water boy with a local football team at an away game.   
The new him-Jason- doesn’t leave a card with them. It was barley an hour and didn’t count.   
But now he’s in a city center. Who should he be?

The trail picks up when a card is found by a big city library assistant.

“Found this in a book about Richerd Silken poems. #findoctupus.

The next stickytaped to a bus window. 

That bus only went in one direction, with only 3 stops. The first a posh yet isolated bording school. The second a small hamlet of 6 houses and a pub. which they would search in roughly 10 seconds. The final stop a pretty seaside town called Macal. And that’s where they were going. 

Nagisa had liked the city. Had easily disappeared into it. Found out he looked good with black hair and green streaks. 

Found out he looked good enough to get a job as a waiter in a reasonably fancy cafe.  
Found he looked good enough to catch a boys eye.

“Casa” liked going on dates with the customer. Desmen bought him ice cream and new cloths.   
Curled up with him between clean silky sheets in nice hotels.

He didn’t even want to go “all the way”. Nagisa didn’t think he was brave enough. Just having a little rebellious streak against his parents. And even with the new hair Nagisa knew he was still girly. But he didn’t mind being Desmens middle ground. 

Until he did, 2 weeks in. 

So he left. 

The card he slipped in a library book.

A random train brought him to a seaside town that he loved on sight. His hair plain black again, and grown half way down his neck curled in the sea air. It looks perfect on gentle Coco who got a job in a sweet cafe.   
The customers loved him. He was on first name turns in a week, babysitting in two. He stayed for a whole month and didn’t feel like moving on. 

This home was a one room cabin. But it had a tiny porch and he could sea the ocean. And he planted flowers that made him smile. Paintings lined his walls with art equipment he didn’t need to beg his mother to buy.  
He made a few friends who he went swimming with, Got ice cream with. Got a library card and listened to $2 CDs on his second hand radio. 

And he wanted to stay.

The bus was tense for Karma, Sugino, Kayano and Kanzaki. Nagisa could be so close. That card that shows up on this bus proved it. They might just find another card. If even a clue.

Or. 

They could barely think it.

He could actually be found.

Over 2 months since he disappeared. His mother had thrown herself into work. His father pretended nothing was happing. The police didn’t bother following their “kiddy octopus hunt”

So here they were. Watching the town glide ever closer. 

And here it was. They wander through the town, wanders past a group of kids their age eating ice cream. 

A boy with black hair looked at them with interest.

They vaugly supposed small town kids didn’t get many visitors in the off season.   
He could be here. At least his card could. But all the likely places turned up empty.

Nagisa followed at a discreet distance, remembering his training. Should he do it? Should he see them? But he would have to leave. And here he was happy. 

But they were so close. 

And they stood on the beach, glaring the water. 

And Karma. Cocky brave strong Karma.   
Began to cry.

And that was it.

“I’m..... sorry.”  
He whispered and they jumped.

Slightly crushed under a mountain of hugs Nagisa dried Karma tears.

“I can’t believe you came all this way.” He mumbled. “I didn’t mean for you to waste so much time on me.”

“We didn’t waste anytime,” said Sugino firmly. “Because we found you. And we can take you home.”


	5. 5

“No” says Nagisa.

“I can’t go... home”

“What?” Yells Karma and all his fear, worry, love turns to angry desperation.

“You are coming back. You got that? You are coming back if I have to drag you over my shoulder. And you know I can .”

The before Nagisa would have backed down. Agreed.

But this was now. And he’d didn’t feel scared like he used to. 

And he didn’t flinch. 

“My mother beat me you know. And dressed me up. And I wanted to die. I’ve had so much.... fun. And I felt more alive than I have in so long. I don’t want to come back, I can’t go back to her. And can’t go back to that. I’ve come so far.”

“Your fucking serious? You saying to my face we’re not good enough a reason to come back to?”

“No. But I’m a good enough reason to stay.”

And Karma turns and marches away though the sand.   
Nagisa turned to the others awkwardly.  
“Do you... want to get soda?”

Over Soda Nagisa tells a little about his life here, and what his trip was getting here. Sugino notices a blush when he talks about a friend he made. Linden? And a frown when he mentioned some Desmen.

But here he was happy. You could see it in the way he held himself. Relaxed in a way he rarely was before. 

“I’m not gone forever” he says in a rush.   
“Just for now. I might move on later. Probably will anyway. And I’ll probably come back. Just... not for a long time. Until I know I don’t have to be.... scared anymore.”

And they nod. Because Nagisa is safe and that’s what they wanted really.

“Don’t tell anyone I’m here? The teachers will make me go back. Legally I mean. I’m 16 in 4 months. If I hide out till then I can file for legal separation from my family.”

And they promise. And tell him how ridiculous class is. And he laughs till his face hurts, the good way. Not the bad. And he promises he won’t completely disappear again. He will send more direct letters when he moves on.

The last bus of the day leaves in 20 minutes so he walks them to the station. Karma is still missing. 

“I’ll find him” promises Nagisa. “There’s another bus tomorrow.”

They wave out the back window till the bus disappears from view. 

Nagisa feels himself deflate a little. Being left hurts more than leaving. He supposed it’s fair. He worried them so much. 

And now Karma. 

He finds him on his own porch with he finds ironic.

“You know that’s my house?”  
Karma ignores him. 

“Want tea?”

Karma ignores him. 

So he sits next to him and watched the water. 

“I was scared. When you left.” Says Karma

“But then I found the clues. And I thought... I thought you wanted me to find you. Me in particular.

“I just wanted you to know I was ok.” He answers.

“I’m sorry.”

And Karma smiles a little and he smiles back.

“Hairs cute. Very K-pop girl band”

“Shut up”

“Make me”

And they laugh.

“You can stay over” he offers. “ the next bus isn’t till morning.”

And they spend the night in Nagisa’s bed. Lying side by side, not touching.

Till Karma reaches over and touches his face.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you.”

And it’s very quiet. And that’s all there is.


End file.
